


The Mandalorian and His Light

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Luna was a good thief. She got the job done, paid well, and survived. No one was able to catch her. Until The Mandalorian. But why does she have a large bounty? What's her connection? Why does The Child like her so much? And why does The Mandalorian always fall for these types of situations.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/OC, The Mandalorian/Original Character, The Mandalorian/Original Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a little series if it gets hits. 
> 
> Tumblrs: the-girl-with-stories-and-time and yesimhereandthere

Luna was a damn good thief. That was something no one could doubt. It wasn’t like she wanted this kind of life in the first place; she had a loving, caring family. A home. But they can come and go, and she knew she had to find a way to survive. 

Now she was never a big fan of the people she would occasionally steal for, but money was money. It was a living for now. How could anyone blame her really when there seemed to be so little left? At least that’s what she would tell herself. It made her feel better, even just for a little while.

Despite how well Luna did her job, there was always someone who wasn’t a satisfied costumer, or not happy with what was taken from them. That’s where the Mandalorian comes in. 

“Okay, now I’m not gonna be gone long,” the Mandalorian told the little green child. “Just sit here and behave.”

The Child cooed at him, and he couldn’t help but put on a small smile under the helmet. He stepped out of the ship on the desert planet, his sight on the little town where his target was said to be. He never cared too much about the details of his bounties; he knew this one had a hefty bounty on their heads, and that she was pretty good at what she did. 

People made way as they watched the bounty hunter make his way through. This was something he was used to. His eyes met the tavern, where he suspected the woman was about to strike again. His eyes scanned the tavern as he walked in. There weren’t too many people, but there was enough. 

She spotted him first. Granted it wasn’t that hard to miss a Mandalorian, but her eyes went wide, and color drained from her face as she saw him looking around. 

“Great,” she huffed out quietly. 

The man next to her looked at her with a confused expression. “What, you know the guy?” He joked.

Luna gave him a side eyed glare and quickly slipped onto the floor before the Mandalorian could spot her. She lightly crawled towards the bartender, who already caught on to what was happening but, to her relief, decided to keep his mouth shut. The Mandalorian sat at the bar and started asking the bartender question, his back turned towards her as she went around towards her only way of freedom. She looked back as she neared the door cautiously, the man still with his back towards her. She stood up with a smile and ran to the door as it opened. 

‘Can’t be that good,’ she thought with laughter. Only to be pulled back in by the one and only. Luna was on the floor and being drugged before she felt the rope around her ankle.   
She squinted up at the Beskar helmet as he stared down at her.

“So,” she breathed out. “Care to tell me who put one out on me?”

He didn’t answer, only quick to cuff her and pull her up on her feet. Now she knew there would be no use arguing with him as he escorted her, or more like dragged her out. But she had to try.

“You know,” she drawled, the Mandalorian giving no sign that he was listening. “I think it’s only fair to know the name of the person who wants my head on a silver platter.”  
She said this with a joking tone and a smile on her face, but still he did not turn nor answer. Luna rolled her eyes but smiled politely at the villagers watching. She quietly slipped out the key she pick pocketed from him when he was helping her up, quietly doing her best to get the damned things off. 

“Well,” she sighed heavily once they were off. “It was certainly nice meeting you, Mandalorian.”

The Mandalorian stopped in confusion and turned around, only to find the handcuffs lying in disheveled sand and the girl gone. Cursing, he pulled out his blaster and rounded the corner to search for her. 

Luna ran through the busy crowds of the market, hoping that she had already lost him. Catching her breath, she looked around to see if he was following her. Instead of the bounty hunter it was a ladder, which she quickly climbed up on. But all hope was lost when she spotted the Mandalorian looking for her in the crowds. She started to run, cursing as she did and trying her best to not slip. He was quick to pick up on where she was and started for her, watching her run and hop from roof to roof. Eventually he snuck around to her next roof and was about to try and catch her when suddenly there were blasters shooting at them. He saw her stop before there was the body of what seemed like a man leap at her and bring them both to the ground. Grunting, the Mandalorian quickly shot at the soldiers as he made his way to where they fell.

Luna groaned as she laid there on the ground, clutching her side and starting to get up before there was a foot in her ribs. She screamed out and fell back down, turning on her back in pain. The man then put his foot on her throat, starting with only a little bit of pressure before putting more on. Gasping for her she clawed at his leg with one hand while reaching for her gun in another. But he was quick to notice what she was doing and stomped on her wrist, keeping his foot there as she hissed in pain. 

“Hey hey hey,” the man laughed. “What do you think you’re doing? You didn’t really think you’d get off that easily, did you?”

Luna grunted in pain, trying to wiggle out from under him. He put more pressure on her throat, enjoying at hearing her struggled gasps for air. He aimed his gun at her head, grinning.

“It’s more money if I take you in alive,” he told her. “But I think you’ll be too much trouble. Not too much of a loss anyway, right?”

Luna stared into the eyes of her attacker, accepting that she might die right then and there but refusing to go without a fight. Her eyes caught the shine of a knife on the holster on his leg. With everything she had she quickly reached for it. Her heart lurched when her hand met with the handle, and before the man could comprehend what was happening she stabbed him in the thigh. She moved her head to the side as the man pulled the trigger in surprise, screeching out as he got off of her. She gasped for air as she got up, feeling dizzy as oxygen was flowing back into her lungs. The whole thing happened so fast that her head swam. 

“NOW I’M REALLY GONNA GET YOU!” The man shouted. Before she could counter there was a shot. Luna stared at him gaped before he fell to the ground. Behind him was the Mandalorian, his gun still raised. 

Luna put her hands up slowly, still breathing heavily. “Look,” she started. There was another shot and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she fell back, landing with a hard thump in the sand. 

The Mandalorian turned in confusion and shot before they could get another one in. Once he was sure there was no one else left he ran to check on her, finding a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her neck. Sighing, he gently pulled it out and put his gun away, picking her up and making his way towards his ship. Once he was safely inside, he laid her down gently and put the handcuffs back on her. Getting the Child out of his quarters, he put him down in his seat next to his before making sure she was within eye distance. Giving the Child his toy ball, he set off; his mind on the woman slumped behind them. Sighing, he turned around to look at her, trying to figure her out. She was quite average; brown eyes, hair dark as night, slightly tanned skin. 

The Child next to him cooed from his seat, reaching out for her. He stared at him in confusion, wondering what it meant.

“You can’t go near her,” he told him. The baby looked at him, then back to her, his hand still outstretched towards her. 

He couldn’t deny that he was curious about her; why did she have such a large bounty on her? Why are there others so hellbent on having her? But most of all: who was she? He didn’t even know her name, it wasn’t given.

Dangerous. Important. Those were the key details given. 

The Mandalorian sighed again as he leaned back into the seat, seeing the child stare at the girl.

He just seemed to be a magnet for these sort of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions asked and a new partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still continuing the series! I have an idea on where I want to take it but I'm still working on it. I'm also thinking about making their relationship platonic but I'm still thinking about it. Thank you guys!

My sweet, sweet girl. You are already so smart and strong and brave. I’m sorry for what is about to come, and I wish I could take all the pain away. Please know that mommy and daddy love you very much, and we didn’t want to leave you. Your journeys will be testing; you’ll want to give up, but I beg you not to. I see greatness in you. I know you will do good in this world, and you won’t be alone. No matter what, you will never be alone. 

...

Luna couldn’t remember much about what used to be her home. It was easier not to, made doing her job much simpler. Not to say that she was entirely proud of herself and her work, but if she could convince herself it made it easier to sleep. She did, however, hold on to the little bits and pieces that weren’t blurred by time. It made her feel wrong letting it all entirely go. But she would continue on on those lonely nights where her thoughts and memories seemed to attack her most; not all of them were attacks, but most of them. Eventually she learned to thoroughly tune them out or turn them into happier ones, even if it was for a short time. The days were easier than the nights. 

Now Luna knew that this day was bound to come at some point. She would try to run, would hide for the rest of her life if she had to. She understood why most would think that as cowardly or lifeless, but she needed to survive, wanted to live. And hey, as long as she was left alone then all was good, right? She’d never hurt or kill if she didn’t have to. She had her morals, and she liked to think that someone would do the same for her; if she was going down, she might has well do good anyway. When her bounty hunter walked through the doors of that dreadful tavern, she was very close to getting a medallion from the grimly man’s pocket next to her. A little bit of chit chat and laughter, lots of drinks, and a comfortable atmosphere all around. It was all going so well until he showed up. 

The Mandalorian watched her unconscious body from the pilots’ seat. They had landed now, not for another bounty, but to assess. The Child was asleep in his quarters. Mando had no intentions of letting her see him. He didn’t know what to do with her, whether to trust her word. But there were plenty of people after her and the Child seemed to see her as harmless as can be. He contemplated trying to wake her when she finally stirred, groaning as she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

“Wanna talk?” Luna heard a warped voice ask. 

Her head whipped to the Mandalorian, who stared right back. The lack of emotion, or a face for that matter, did scare Luna a bit; she couldn’t read him so well. She thought about staying silent. 

‘Just gotta find a way out.’ She thought.

“Wanna tell me who gave you the hit?” Luna countered; annoyance laced in her voice. 

“Not until you tell me why all these hunters are after you for such a small crime.” He countered back. 

Luna rolled her eyes and huffed, trying to seat herself more comfortably now against the ship’s walls, hands handcuffed in front of her. 

“Why? Just so you can carbon freeze me anyway and be done with it?” 

Luna knew she it wasn’t wise to push people, especially Mandalorians like him but she couldn’t help herself. She cursed herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut when it needed it to be. She’d tell herself that she would work on it the next day. 

The Mandalorian sighed, already growing impatient with the girl. “Yeah, something like that. If you don’t answer any of my questions.”

It took a few moments for Luna to answer, and she almost hated him for how patient he was being with her. At least at the moment. But she did have to tell him something, and it might as well be half of the truth. She wasn’t sure it was right timing to tell him one of the truths behind her finding that basically costed her freedom.

“Well,” she finally sighed as she crossed one leg over the other. “I make a living off little jobs and robbery, which you already know. And I just happened to come across one I didn’t agree with.”

The Mandalorian nodded his head once, letting Luna know that he was still listening to her. She wondered if it ever felt uncomfortable, having that helmet on practically 24/7; she never quite understood the religion, knew the basics of it, but didn’t most bounty hunters want a face to the credit when it was due? Given, she knew there were decent people out there who did not give any damns about the credit, only the work and the lives saved, but there seemed to be very few left in the galaxy nowadays. 

“It was a child,” Luna continued. “There was a kill order on a child, and my job was to retrieve it. Bring it to client, alive mostly, but dead if need be.”

His senses went off on this information. Alerts rang all around his mind, circling in on the cuffed thief. 

Could she be telling the truth? Is it the same child he had no in his possession? The one he too had saved from death? Is she the one who hid him?

“What child?” He demanded gruffly, slightly surprising Luna. 

“I don’t know the name of the species,” she answered, round eyes staring into what she assumed was his. “Just that it, or he I suppose, was tiny and green, with these big eyes and  
ears.”

Her eyes squinted with humor as she turned towards the surprised man, though she did not pay attention to this, a joke laced in her tune. 

“What was really funny to me was how they said the target was –“

“Fifty years old.” They said at the same time. 

Luna paused and looked at him, floods of questions in her chestnut eyes. 

“Yeah,” she drawled in confusion, obviously taken back. “How’d you know that?”

“What’d you do to it?” He tried to keep his composure under check, but it was hard knowing that the very same target was in the same ship as her. He needed to know her intentions, needed to keep the Child safe. If that meant killing her, then so be it. 

“I did the only thing I could do; I hid him. I wanted to go back for him, see if could place him in a safer place or hell I even considered taking the kid with me.”

Luna hoped that he couldn’t detect the words she wasn’t saying. Like she thought before she wasn’t technically lying, just omitting some parts here and there. He didn’t need to know them yet, not until she could trust him completely. 

The Mandalorian stood up then, shadow towering over Luna. He seemed to be contemplating as he seemingly stared at her. Luna couldn’t do anything but stare back.

“If I let you go, and you don’t do anything stupid, and I do mean anything, I’ll consider using your help,” he told her. 

Realization dawned on her quickly, The Mandalorian swore he saw hope in her eyes as well before it quickly disappeared. 

“Oh I get it,” she said. “You have the kid, don’t you? Cute little guy, isn’t he?”

He nodded his head in confirmation, holding the keys out in front of her. “Now is that a yes or no?”

Luna took a deep breath, calculating her chances. Of course she was going have to agree to his terms! It was either that or death, something she had been trying to avoid this entire time. And besides, the man seemed reasonable enough so far; he could’ve easily have disposed her and be done with it. Plus, she wouldn’t mind seeing the little guy again.  
Using the wall to stand herself up, The Mandalorian starting for help until he saw she didn’t need it and held her cuffed wrists up with a smirk.

“Well,” she said. “Looks like we’re partners now.”

The Mandalorian gave a small tip of his head and pulled out the keys to uncuff her, studying her the entire time. Luna didn’t blame him.

“Yeah,” he held his hand out towards her. “Partners. Until you prove otherwise,” he warned. 

Luna couldn’t fight the smile that spread across her face. She wasn’t sure what it was quite was then, but it was a good feeling. She took his hand in hers in a firm shake.

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian and Luna are still trying to tread the waters of a new partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes place during episode two but it is a little different and out of order.

Luna was starting to hate the silence now. It had been at least a day since the Mandalorian barely uttered any words to her – despite them both agreeing to be partners, he was still treating her like a prisoner – and, even though he was an adorable little guy and had no mind at all talking to him, it was starting to get old only getting nonsense babbles in return. She realized off the bat that he wouldn’t be such an easy guy to talk to, but it’s not like she knew he’d be almost impossible. Maybe it was just her, which she could understand as well; they were still learning the dance of partnership together, an uneasy and ragged dance was all they could handle right now. 

The Child was still just as adorable and tiny as the day she hid him. Luna would still feel something – she wasn’t sure what to call it – coming from him. It didn’t scare her necessarily, but it did make her feel uneasy without the context of it. She just hoped the Mandalorian wouldn’t catch in on it before she felt comfortable with him. 

They were walking back to his ship now, gathering some supplies and just taking a look around. It was nice for them to finally stretch their legs; the Child remained in the hatch the entire time, the Mandalorian not quite sure on what to do with it yet. He knew he needed to take it back to the guild and collect his reward, but he was starting to grow attached to the little green creature. 

Suddenly the bounty hunter stopped in his tracks, Luna nearly bumping into his back. She was about to open her mouth to protest when she saw his helmet slowly go up, Luna following his track. Three bounty hunters jumped from above, swinging their staffs at them. Mando and Luna quickly ducked from them, and when Mando saw the beeping tracker from the hunters’ belt, he knew they were after the Child. She saw him push the Child away as she twisted to try and get a good hunt at the one with her knife, missing only by a few inches before being kicked in the gut. 

Luna doubled over with a struggled gasp, clutching her middle with one arm as she caught another blow with the other, using all her strength to kick him where the sun doesn’t shine and twist his weapon out of his grip. With a shout she used it to impale him, the man crying out before falling to the ground. She looked up just in time for Mando to finish his opponents off, the man running towards the baby being disintegrated on the spot; the ashes sparkled as the Child’s wide brown eyes stared at them. 

“Okay,” Luna finally huffed, brushing off the dirt from her pants. “This is going to be a fun ride.”

She wasn’t surprised to see that the Mandalorian, or Mando she had decided to call him, did not laugh nor show any sign of amusement at her small attempt of a joke. Typical. 

“Let’s keep moving,” he said. She wasn’t going to argue with that one. Where there’s one, or three, there’s always more. 

They neared his ship, Luna hearing the man curse under his breath and crouch down, her following suit. Jawas. Of course. It was to be expected from a desolate planet such as this, and Luna wanted to laugh at the unfortunate Mandalorian and his seemingly bad luck. She wisely chose to instead watch as he loaded his rifle.

“Don’t suppose I’ll be getting one anytime soon,” Luna tried. He only aimed his sight on the Jawas with a hard ‘no’. 

Luna sighed heavily and turned towards the Child, furrowing her brows at his expression; it looked as though the kid was enjoying this. 

They both watched as the bounty hunter took out a couple of them before making a run to their sandcrawler. She debated following him to help before thinking of the baby. She saw him climb on it as it moved quickly, taking hits and delivering them as he did. She had high hopes for him as he finally reached the roof and let out an impressive hum at the sight; that is until he was violently stunned and fell off. 

“Oh gods,” Luna muttered before rushing to his stiff body, the Child’s crate trailing behind. 

She really wished he could take off his helmet so she could see him properly, it was so hard to tell if he was even breathing with all of that armor. She gently nudged the tip of her boot against his thigh. 

“Hey Mando,” she called out softly. “You still alive? Took quite a beating back there. It was kinda funny actually.”

Nothing. She gave up with a huff and perched on a nearby rock, holding her knees to her chest and watched the dust sway from the sandcrawlers steps. It was official: they were stranded. But this was also a door of many opportunities. She could run now, just take the Child with her if she really felt like she had to, take everything she needed and make a break for it. I mean she didn’t even know his true intentions with the baby! 

Stupid stupid stupid. Should have asked him never should have said yes just run.

Luna groaned as she was having an internal debate. She didn’t think she could do that to the guy, at least not yet. He had plenty of chances to kill her or freeze her to turn her in, and instead he gave her a chance. But she also knew there could be ulterior motives behind his actions that could result in her imprisonment or death. They still didn’t know a damn thing about each other except what they do – or perhaps did in Luna’s case – for a living. They were treading on dangerous waters with a foreign trust they had to instill in each other; it wasn’t exactly easy. She finally decided she would stay when she heard the baby babble to him the unconscious man. 

The Mandalorian awoke with a start. He checked his surroundings quickly before meeting Luna’s eyes, the memories of what happened flooding back to him. 

“Hiya,” Luna smiled. She was unsurprisingly smug. 

“You didn’t think to try and help me?” The Mandalorian grumbled as he sat up, hissing a little at the searing pain in his right arm from the weight; a nasty cut but easily treatable.   
“You’re a thief, just like them.”

“Yes well, there were a lot of things I could’ve done while you were unconscious. But instead, like a good prisoner I am, decided it was best to wait until you recovered from your horrific fall.”

He wanted to smack the teasing and smugness right off her face. 

“Well we’re stranded now. We’ll keep moving in the morning. I’ll take first watch.”

Luna wasn’t going to argue with that. She laid out her sweater, resting her head on her hands as she closed her eyes. There was no way she was going to be able to go to sleep quickly, but she figured closing her eyes would be a good start. She focused on the noises instead. The soft grunts of the Mandalorian as started tending to the cut on his arm. Offering help would go as smoothly as his little escapade with the Jawas did.   
…  
Luna liked Kuiil. He was kind, and didn’t take anyone’s shit, which she respected. Mando, on the other hand, was overall annoyed with the entire situation, and did not try to hide it. 

“Hey, spit that out!” She heard Mando growl.

She watched as the Child swallowed an entire live frog, looking up at them with a smile. 

“This is what has been causing such a big fuss?” Kuiil asked, gesturing to the tiny creature. 

“Yup,” Luna answered, popping her lips at the last p. 

She listened instead of chiming into their conversation as they discussed on how to get Mando’s stolen components back.

“I can help the both of you trade for your parts tomorrow. I have spoken.”

The Mandalorian didn’t argue.

Yeah. Luna liked him.  
…  
“STAY AWAY FROM IT!” Mando shouted at the Jawas crowding the Child. 

Luna looked as they scattered away. She couldn’t blame him at this point; there was too much going on all at once, most of which unnecessary. 

“They don’t particularly like you,” Kuiil noted towards Mando. 

“Maybe that’s because I disintegrated some of them,” the man mumbled. 

Luna snorted, turning the men’s attention to her. She shifted with a knowing smirk towards her capture, or partner now.   
Luna could not speak nor understand the Jawas language, and she had a good laugh at Mando’s attempt to; the Jawas did as well. 

“Can they understand this?”

Luna had to move away from the flames erupting from his equipment, yelping as she felt the heat from it. 

“Asshole!” 

“Don’t start with me!”

“Please!” Kuiil pleaded with the flustering parties. 

Luna huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the Mandalorian, whom she was sure was doing the same thing to her under his helmet. 

“They want an egg.” Kuiil confirmed. “Once they get the egg, you can have your parts back.”

An egg. A mudhorn egg at that. Should be simple enough, right?  
…  
“May I please have a weapon now?”

Luna’s frustration towards the Mandalorian was growing by the hour, but this was the only time she actually felt okay with him when he handed her a knife. Better than nothing at least. The Child was faced away from the caves entrance, and it was also Luna’s job on making sure the baby came out of this alive, so she stayed back when Mando started for the opening, peering inside; waiting for any sign of life. 

She heard it before she saw it, but it was still fast all the same. The mudhorn charged towards the armored man, hitting him square on with his horn, sending the man flying. She watched as it stomped its feet, huffing as it was beginning to charge again.

“Hey!” Luna shouted, moving away from the Child as she grabbed its attention. “Over here!”

This should have been a perfect opportunity for the best bounty hunter around in the galaxy to get a good surprise hit on the animal. Instead it caught on and attacked him again, knocking Mando’s weapon out of his hands as he was thrown again across the ground. Luna cursed and ran to help. She rolled out of its way when it came running at her, going for a side hit when it used its body to bump her to the mud. She only had a second to recover before she had to roll again from a giant foot stomping down where her head used to be. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mando getting up from the particularly hard hit and watched as the mudhorn’s attention was now on the Child. He shot out a rope and used it to swing the Child out of the way as Luna ran to try and catch it off guard. Instead he turned and hit her full force, sending her flying into some rocks, knocking her out cold. 

‘Perfect.’ The Mandalorian thought as he watched the thief’s eyes roll into the back of her head. 

His armor was damaged, and he was aware on the toll his body was taking from the hits. Breathless and swaying, he sat on his knees and held his knife out in front of him, putting his head down as the mudhorn charged for the kill. He waited for it, accepting a warrior’s death and hoping that Luna and the Child would find a way out of this; he also didn’t want to die for nothing. But it never came. He looked up in confusion to find the animal floating. Fucking floating in mid-air. He looked to where Luna laid, still as ever, and finally turned to the Child.

His eyes were closed in concentration as his hand was held out. It looked as though he was struggling to keep the mudhorn afloat, and finally concaved to the pressure and exhaustion, falling back into his carrier. As soon as the mudhorn set foot in the mud Mando went in for the kill, stabbing the side of its head. It let out one last cry before falling to the ground, dead. Covered in mud, armor damaged, and still reeling from the adrenaline, he walked over to the girl, seeing that she was still breathing. After carefully checking her for any serious injuries he acquired the egg and gently woke Luna up.

“Hey,” he slapped her cheek softly repeatedly, shaking her a little after when she only groaned in response. 

“Luna.” He tried again, this time receiving fluttering eyes in return. 

“W-.”

“It’s done,” he interrupted, helping her up. 

Luna rubbed the back of her head, a knot already forming from the blow. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, taking a few minutes to gather herself before following the Mandalorian.   
…  
“Explain it to me again,” Kuiil asked. 

Luna was just as astonished as Kuiil when she heard Mando’s story of how the Child helped with the mudhorn. The Child was still sleeping as they moved along, and Luna felt the pull become more aggravated – it was the only word that felt right – which made her head hurt even more than it already was. Time was probably running out for her to bring light to this, but she figured one more day wasn’t going to hurt anyone. 

“I’m not really sure on what it was,” Mando replied. 

Luna tried to help as best she could after they made the trade, but it was like every step or every breathe was an aching pulse beneath her skin, in her brain. It was a very unpleasant feeling, and she found herself stumbling more and more as she worked, to which did not go unnoticed by the Mandalorian or their kind new friend.

“You should get some rest,” Kuiil said. “Moving around like this will only make it worse.”

“Gotta earn my keep,” Luna replied with snark, aimed at the Mandalorian of course. “Not a fan of being frozen and locked up and tortured for the rest of my life, no matter how short it’d be.”

Kuiil turned towards the Mandalorian. He sighed, putting down the screwdriver in his hand. 

“Rest. You took a big hit back there.”

Honestly, Luna didn’t want to go to sleep; she was afraid of what she’d see if she did. But she knew they were right. The Child was still asleep, and she felt just as drained as she was sure he was as well. 

“Okay,” she mumbled. 

It didn’t take long considering her ruffed-up state to fall asleep near the ship to the sounds of the two men working on the Razor Crest; she had slept in worse conditions before. 

“What are your plans with the girl?” Kuiil asked when he was sure the girl in question was asleep.

The Mandalorian tensed, squaring his shoulders in thought. He still had no idea yet. And that alone bothered him. 

“I’ll figure it out,” his modulated voice replied. “So far she’s proved useful.”

“Doesn’t seem she sees it that way,” Kuiil commented. 

Mando scoffed a small chuckle. “Doesn’t surprise me. She’s still just a kid.”

Kuiil nodded, now done and satisfied with his work. “I do hope you two can work out your differences for the better. Luna has good in her; I can see that.”

The Mandalorian could too. He wasn’t quite sure on why he spared her in the first place in the beginning. She was a thief either way and was worth a lot of money, he’d send people away for less. But there was something in the back of his head that told him that the girl was safe, and the fact that a part of her actually reminded him a little of his younger self; orphaned and just trying to find their place in the world. It was almost the same feeling he had when he laid eyes on the Child, just safe. He hoped that he wasn’t wrong on both accounts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sins and betrayal

Luna found the message before he pounced on her. She really should have ran away with the Child when she had the chance.

If you are able to bring the girl in alive, make sure she is awake during the trip. It was highly specified… I don’t know what this client has against these assets but it’s – it’s serious business. It’s better not to ask. 

The Mandalorian was smart this time, making sure he had nothing within her reach for her to use against him. He felt guilty as she struggled, snarling out obscene words and gestures that he no doubt deserved. He was a bounty hunter, this was his job; this was The Way. 

He tried to ignore her struggling and small sniffles as he started to land on Nervarro. The Mandalorian was thankful that the Child could not comprehend what was going on, as horrible as it sounded. 

‘Stupid stupid stupid,’ Luna chastised herself as he led her cuffed alongside the Child to the client. There were stormtroopers everywhere, and she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to fight her way out alive. 

She was aware of the reason why she was so quick to trust the bounty hunter. He had the Child, saved him from death. Seemed reasonable enough and a good man just from that. 

But the main reason above all was something she hated to admit; she was incredibly lonely. Not only that, she was tired too. Years of travelling and fending for herself alone and in the shadows was starting to take its toll on her mentally, emotionally, and even physically. 

Luna looked around for anything she could set her hands on as they walked down the steps to hers and the Child’s impending doom. The Mandalorian must have sensed this, however, because he gently yanked her in front of him. 

The Child looked back and forth between the two and the door as Mando showed his card. 

“Guess I can’t blame you,” Luna mussed viciously. “Money is money after all. There aren’t too many decent people out there, including myself.”

The man visibly tensed, and she couldn’t help but smirk at this. 

A pair of stormtroopers walked out before she could continue, eyeing them up. The baby’s ears perked down, as if he could sense the danger. Luna was more determined than ever to find a way out after seeing his wide eyes look up at her and the Mandalorian. 

“Be careful of this one,” one of the troopers said as they started to lead the way, one behind the Mandalorian. “She’s a pretty good thief from what I’ve heard. Took a lot just to find her.”

Her jaw tightened at this. She was going to have to up her game if she wanted any chances of walking out. 

The trooper then pulled down the Child’s pod, roughly moving it around as he checked the creature out. 

“Easy with that,” the Mandalorian growled. 

The stormtrooper scoffed. “You take it easy.”

Luna heard the beeping of their trackers before she got a good look at the client. She did not recognize him nor the doctor that stood eagerly next to him. They seemed more interested with the Child than her. 

“Yes,” the man croaked excitedly. “Yes yes yes!”

Luna noticed Mando take a defensive stance as they neared the baby. The man then turned to her, as if he just noticed her presence in the room. 

“Ah!” He exclaimed. “There you are.” He started to walk closer to her, getting a good look. 

“You’ve caused a lot of trouble young lady.”

His hand started to reach towards her. Luna froze, clenching her fists about to take a step back until –

“Don’t touch her.”

Everyone was surprised to hear the Mandalorian intrude in such a way. Luna knew enough of simple bounty hunting rules that you were never supposed to question nor get in the way of your clients’ doings. It seemed that he was just uncharacteristically breaking every rule of his job today. 

The man only chuckled, backing away from her. The Mandalorian refused to meet the thief’s eyes, though he could feel them burning into his helmet. 

The doctor then began to scan the baby, checking its vitals. 

“Healthy, yes.” He confirmed. 

The client looked to the bounty hunter. “Your reputation proceeds you.”

“How many pocks did you send out?” Stoic, strictly business. Luna had to admire that just a little. 

“The assets were of extreme importance to me. I had to make sure. But for the winner!”

Luna was impressed with the amount of beskar laid out in front of them. It was a hefty price, no doubt more than enough. 

The doctor and troopers then proceeded to take Luna and the Child away, the baby crying out for Mando. It made Luna’s and his heart clench.

“What are your intentions with them?” The Mandalorian asked. 

“How uncharacteristic,” the man said. “Isn’t it the code of the guild that this is said and done?”

More stormtroopers started to gather in the room. The Mandalorian knew the man was right, it was the way of the guild. And yet he still couldn’t the thief and the Child out of his mind as he walked to the Mandalorian enclave.  
…

When the Mandalorian, now covered in beskar steel armor and a new job in his hands, arrived back onto his ship still reeled from the scuffle back at the enclave when he eyed up the piece of cloth that laid carelessly on the ground in the hull. It was Luna’s. Leaning down to pick it up, he inspected it. There was an odd stitching in the fabric, obviously symbolic in its nature but he had no idea on what it could mean. It must have fallen out during their struggle. Placing it gently by his weapons rack, he climbed up the ladder to the cockpit. Settling into the pilots’ seat, he started to set off, reaching towards the handle only to stop. The ball of the handle was still off, Mando not having enough time to screw it back on after the Child twisted it off. 

Rolling the ball between his fingers, he thought about the cry the baby had let out before being taken away. About the betrayal on Luna’s face and the fear she tried desperately to hide. Twisting it back on, he realized what he was about to do was absolutely stupid and dangerous. Then again, he was known to be reckless.   
…

Luna was separated from the Child as soon as the door behind them shut. She struggled against the troopers, knowing it was useless, but she hated the idea of the baby being alone with them. She was thrown unguardedly into a cell after being uncuffed, the stormtroopers only laughing as she scraped her knees and elbows to try and break her fall. She sighed after one left, leaning up against the cold wall. The other, who no doubly held the keys to her cell, stood guard. 

She had to figure out a way to get her hands on those keys without raising too much attention. They laid just below his armor, peaking out as if to tease her. But they were teasing the wrong woman. 

“So-.”

“Your tricks won’t work on me,” he interrupted. 

Luna sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

“I’m not trying to trick you. I would just like to know the name of the client that wants my head on a stick.”

“You met him.”

She chuckled. “I’m not stupid. It can’t be him. I’ve never seen him a day before in my life, it has to be someone else. I mean this much trouble for simply hiding a child?”

The stormtrooper decided to ignore her then. Luna rolled her eyes and started to pace around in her cell. 

Time was a mystery. It could’ve been hours or just minutes and Luna wouldn’t have been able to tell, which only furthered her frustration and panic. 

Suddenly there were loud bangs and shouts echoing throughout the building. Their heads perked up at the sounds, Luna frowning in confusion. The trooper cursed, looking back and forth between the girl and the hallway. He seemed to be considering something, debating with his back turned to her as the noises became louder. He was no doubt a little frightened. 

Luna took this opportunity to quickly reach for the keys. The keys were nearly off the belt before he turned to her. She quickly wrapped her hands around the bars of the door, making it seem as though she was just trying to get a better look. 

“What the hell,” the stormtrooper muttered before completely turning his back and rushing towards the commotions. She was able to dart her arm out and grab the key as he took off. 

Luna exclaimed in victory as she went to unlock the door. Sighing in relief at the door opening, she peered back and forth between the dark hallways. Once she was it was clear she made a break for it. Heading towards the noises, she saw two stormtroopers on the ground dead. Grabbing one of their blasters, she set off to look for the Child, following the trail of dead bodies. Hearing footsteps walking behind her, she quickly ducked to the side, waiting until the footsteps got closer and closer until she whipped her gun out, pointing at her attacker. 

Her attacker had their gun on her just as quickly as she jumped out from the shadows. Both of their fingers were frozen on the triggers as they stared at each other. Luna made no move to put her weapon down as she waited for the Mandalorian to make a move. 

“I came back to get the both of you out of here,” he told her, setting his weapon down by his side, the Child asleep and bundled up in his other arm. 

Luna laughed. “Oh you did huh?” She checked out his new armor, humming in approvement. “Nice to see you were out having fun while we were rotting away waiting for our deaths.”

He sighed. “Now’s not the time to argue. You either come with me now or I can leave you here. Your choice.”

Luna wavered. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t. I don’t expect you to either. But I meant what I said, I didn’t just come back for the Child.”

She weighed out her options. Last time she trusted someone she ended up in a cell, but the man did come back for them. He was giving her an option and he was the only one with a ship. This was risky. 

“I won’t hesitate to kill you and take the Child and the ship if I suspect anything I don’t like. Got it?”

The Mandalorian nodded, setting his blaster in his holster to hold his hand out. She looked at it for a second before shaking his hand, sealing their deal. 

Thankfully Mando had already taken care of the majority of the troopers and they were able to walk out the doors. Luna had to take a deep inhale of the fresh air; she didn’t think she’d be able to experience it again. 

“Just walk like everything is normal,” the Mandalorian instructed. 

They did, but the escape didn’t last long. She could hear the beeps of pocks all around them and saw bounty hunters of all kind circling and following them. Mando could too and tensed, hand hovering over his blaster. 

They were met with a group of bounty hunters blocking the way to the Razor Crest, more behind them close by. 

“Mando!” One exclaimed, standing in the middle. 

“Step aside,” Mando ordered. “I’m going to my ship.”

The man huffed, a tight smile across his features. 

“You put the bounty down and let the other go and maybe I’ll consider it.”

“They’re coming with me.”

Luna looked around as they started to become even more surrounded. She hoped this Mandalorian still had some fight left in him. 

“If you truly care about the kid and the girl then you would hand them over to us and we will discuss terms.”

Luna was counting on the Mandalorian’s earlier promise. She could see he was tense. 

“How do I know I can trust you?”

She whipped her head towards him, lips curled in a growl. What was he doing?!?

“Because I’m your only hope,” the man spit out. 

The Mandalorian stared at Luna, hoping she could see what he was trying to silently communicate. He grabbed her arm, taking her towards the speeder. She went willingly, catching on to what he was doing. Pushing her lightly so she would get on, Luna waited until he fired the first shot, spinning so he fell into the speeder with the Child still in his arms. She took a shot aimlessly, having to duck down to avoid a near headshot. 

Blasters were firing away as the Mandalorian growled at the droid to drive the speeder. The speeder was not moving fast enough as Mando and Luna fired back. She ducked over the Child, making sure he was okay; she was amazed to see he was still sleeping. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the man aim his gun at the droid. She quickly took a shot, not caring about her aim to try and stop him but it was too late. The speeder crashed as Luna fell on top of the Mandalorian, groaning as her head clashed with his steel helmet. 

She rolled to the side, trying to steady her vision; she felt the nasty welt already forming on her temple. The Mandalorian unclipped his rifle, waiting. As soon as he started to snipe away Luna took the opportunity to start shooting again, actually landing hits. They all scattered. 

“That’s a very impressive weapon!”

“Here’s what I’m doing to do,” Mando instructed. “I’m going to walk to my ship with the girl and the kid. And you’re going to let it happen.”

“Is that so?” The man gasped. “How about this: we take the assets, and if you try to stop us we kill you, and strip your body for parts.”

Both Mando and Luna caught on to their tactics. Landing kicks on their attackers, Mando shocking the remaining standing as Luna shot the other. Burning the others that started to crowd the speeder, Luna laid beside the Child as she caught her breath. There was no hope; she was nearly out and they were outnumbered and cornered. 

The Mandalorian must have known this too, because he crawled over to them, hovering over the Child. Placing one hand on the baby’s head and the other on her shoulder, he caressed the Child’s head as the creature’s eyes opened. He cooed at him, oblivious to what was happening. The Mandalorian then shared a look towards the girl.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. 

Luna heard the sincerity in his apology and nodded her head. Closing her eyes as she accepted her death, she jumped when she heard explosions coming from above. Gasping, she watched as other Mandalorian’s flew in on their jetpacks, firing at their attackers. 

Gaining a new sense of hope and determination, both of them started shooting with them. One of them, spotting a mini gun, landed next to the speeder.

“Get out of here,” he ordered. “We’ll hold them off.”

“You’re going to have to relocate the enclave,” Mando told him. 

“This is The Way.”

Mando nodded. “This is The Way.”

The Mandalorian handed the Child to Luna, making sure they were protected behind him as they ran to the Razor Crest. He made sure they were on the ship first before walking in, getting ready to close the ramp before the man appeared.

“Hold it Mando.”

They froze. Luna clutched the Child closer into her chest, trying to shield him. The Mandalorian shifted closer to her. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this,” he said. “But you broke the code!”

Swiftly using the same rope he used to catch her the first time, he pushed her towards the wall of the ship away from any potential gun fire as the vents went off. Luna heard the shout of the man after Mando shot, sighing in relief to see him on the ground outside the ship. Closing the ramp and quickly climbing up the ladder, Luna stayed on the hull for a few moments before joining him in the cockpit as he set off. 

Luna couldn’t help the sigh of relief as she sat down on the seat next to him, the Child climbing down from her lap. She still had her blaster on her, watching the Mandalorian as his back was turned to her. They saw one of the Mandalorian’s give out a salute on their jetpacks before flying away. 

“I gottta get one of those,” he said.

The Mandalorian then tensed, as if he just remembered there was another human sitting next to him. Clearing his throat, he set the ship on autopilot before getting up. Before he said anything, he saw the Child reach up towards the ball on the handle, twisting it off and handing it to him; the Child cooed in happiness. 

“Look,” the Mandalorian sighed. “I really am sorry. If you have anywhere in particular you want to be I’ll set the coordinates right away.”

Luna frowned, thoughts running rapidly, making her head hurt; it also didn’t help that the bruise formed on her head was making her temple pulse. 

“What are you going to do with him?” She asked. 

“Find himself a safe place. Some where’s to lay low for a while.”

She nodded slowly, eyes blurring a little. 

“I’ll give you time to think about it,” he said, noticing her wobble. “I have something for your head if you’d like.”

Luna gave a tight smile. “Yeah that’d be nice.”  
She watched Mando disappear into the hull. Her eyes turned towards the green creature, who was trying to climb into her lap. She grinned and picked him up, setting him down on her leg. 

“That was scary, huh little man?” 

He only chewed on the ball, slobbering over it and his hands. 

They perked up when they saw the Mandalorian standing at the opening of the cockpit. He held the medicine in one hand and a dark cloth in the other. Luna immediately recognized it and panicked. 

“How -.”

“It must have fallen out during…” He trailed off. 

With a sigh he handed her the items, going back to stoic and sitting in his seat. Luna stuffed the cloth back into her pockets, feeling nothing but guilt at not realizing it was missing in the first place. 

“Thank you,” she muttered.

The Mandalorian gave her a nod. Now they were really going to have to learn to work together.


End file.
